


Gravity

by angelskuuipo



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Original Work
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by The Fast and the Furious, but you don't need to be familiar with the movie to read this.
> 
> Originally posted 4-11-07.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

You came on the scene  
Larger than life  
Pulling everyone to you like gravity  
A little tin god, mighty in this tiny kingdom

You slipped into my world  
Without a bang or a whimper  
So smooth, like a knife through the ribs  
I never saw it coming


You turned my world upside down  
I almost lost myself  
Didn’t want what I knew to be true  
Didn’t want it to be you

You blew my world apart  
One lie  
Just a few simple words  
It never occurred to me to not believe you


It’s decision time, do or die  
God, but how I hate clichés  
Nevertheless, I’m standing on a precipice  
There’s only one thing I can do

You tore me up  
Put me back together again  
One gesture, barely worth noticing  
You gave me back my life


You’ve left me stranded  
I don’t know which way to turn  
Who to trust  
Where to go

Should I hit you?  
Kiss you?  
Go on like I never knew you?  
I have no idea what comes next


I have to get out of here  
My old life holds no appeal  
They wouldn’t take me back anyway  
Guess it’s on to the great unknown

You’re standing there  
Sun shining bright, making you glow  
You hold out your hand  
Do I take it, or let you go?


-30- 


End file.
